


Be The One

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Be The One<br/>Summary: 这一切需要个解决方法，而Damian很快便明确他将怎么做。<br/>Rating: R<br/>Pairing: DamiTim，提及DickJayDick<br/>Warning: ABO，Alpha!Damian，Omega!Tim，Underage(16/18)，半自愿性行为（外因导致）<br/>Note1: 半AU，ABO有二设，即是除AO外，AB，BB和BO也可有标记关系。这篇和[Intention]为同一个宇宙，时间线是三个月后。微双箭头前提注意，其实这就是个还没告白结果就先被迫搞上的故事【<br/>Note2: 念叨的这篇43终于码了……不过这对好冷！希望可以卖出安利！  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The One

**Be The One**

 

 

**Part One**

 

达米安收窄眼睑，从兜帽下盯着那个开启这扇门的意外房客。

相当意外。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“惊喜。”红头罩却毫不动容地说，“这句是给我的。如果以后我一个月来这里不少于四趟，每次碰见你的几率有多高？”

现任罗宾罕见地没有理会，“格雷森在哪儿？”达米安直接问。

“厨房。”杰森道，抬高一边的眉，“我不记得他说今天有访客。”

但达米安已推门进入。外面的雨更早前稍微把他的黑帽衫打湿了，这个十六岁男孩冰绿色的眼中仍带着对杰森的怀疑。他们早有段时间没碰面过，达米安长得很高了，杰森注意到，近乎就要高过杰森。年轻Alpha手臂上的力量隐隐从布料包裹的结实轮廓体现出来。

但不管什么原因——显然“找到迪克”成了这小子此刻压倒性的首要任务。

“达米安？”

他们共同关注的中心人物正端着两碟小麦煎饼从厨房走向他的两位兄弟，并把早餐放置于外面的餐桌上。在迪克重新开口前他最年轻的兄弟便先一步道。

“——我们得谈谈。”罗宾说，“这非常 **紧急** 。”

然后杰森发现自己是被注视的那个。他耸耸肩离开了，带着洒好糖浆的煎饼一起上了楼。“当然，大鸟和小鸟的谈话融不进第三者的。”

“我会去找你，杰森。”迪克对另一个Beta的背影说，他将目光换回达米安身上。

“好吧，”夜翼问，“所以发生了什么？”

 

∷

 

杰森在听见敲门声时刚好解决最后一口汽水。“进来吧。”他道，单手将空罐准确地扔进了废篓。

在迪克推开门后杰森扭头冲他挑眉，“那小子回去了？你们没用多长时间。”

“达米安是个雷厉风行主义。很多问题都不会被他滞留太久。”

“无所谓了。他找你什么事？”但杰森伸出一只手忽然制止了迪克即将张开的嘴。

“让我猜猜——我们精力旺盛的青少年Alpha终于忍耐不住地向他觊觎的第一个Beta请教性的奥秘。老天——你答应他了？”

“你在胡说什么？”

他看见他的大哥并不吃这一套下流玩笑地翻翻眼睛，“不。错得离谱。而且达米安是我的兄弟。”

“我也是你的兄弟，”杰森提醒他。

迪克向前走坐到了床边坐下，于是他们一起并肩对着卧室的窗户。“这不一样。”

“因为我们已经操着？”杰森继续问，话中的戏谑让他的兄长稍带锐利地瞥了他一眼。

“我更愿意用另一个词替代。”

“Well，”杰森说，“如果你这么想。”

同一时间从夜翼进门没多久后杰森就注意到了，迪克显然在为和达米安的谈话忖度着什么。杰森不确定那个结果是好是坏。他歪过身给了迪克一个快速的吻。

“是时候说说罗宾的问题了，当然如果他不介意被八卦。而我想他不介意。”

“达米安——”迪克开口，考虑着，同时微蹙了下眉头，“好吧，实际上他是来向我问些相关提姆的事。”

“这趋势是我所想的那样吗？所以事实为小恶魔真正觊觎的对象是 **红罗宾** ？”

“关于这个他没有明确回答，但的确和提姆有很大关系。一天前他们碰面了——无意之中，他们的任务刚好使他们偶然进入了同一个酒吧掩盖的地下交易市场。”

迪克解释着，“你可以了解的。当时那里正进行着活人拍卖。”

杰森确实知晓那种地方。当他还在街头流浪的时候就总会有些孩子们瞥见来自酒吧或其他暗巷陆续进出的肮脏买卖了。而未来的几年中红头罩也并非未涉足过类似领域。

“这之后？”

迪克在回答他前用食指与拇指按揉了鼻梁，似是因愁恼沉吟。“起初一切都很顺利——这是指他们在碰面后也未起争执，且即将合作性质地解决所有横在那地方的烂摊子。但他们的敌人是一个拥有超能力的家伙，浮镖被雇用于维护那里的场内秩序。他操纵本会用在三名Omega和两名Alpha身上的药针扎到了提姆和达米安身上，在他最后逃离前。”

杰森过了会儿才为这不知是戏剧还是愚蠢的结果找回了声音。

“该死的上帝。”他评价道。杰森几乎不用猜那能是什么药了。

“是的，该死的。”迪克重复，夜翼的声音带有显而易见的愠怒，“他们是我的亲人。但浮镖那个蠢货几乎毁了这些。提姆被达米安标记了——他们甚至清晰保留着全部记忆。而达米安找上来问我——”

迪克暂停，整顿着他的说辞。“也许你会感到有点惊讶。但达米安切实想从提姆另外很亲近的人眼中——确认红罗宾对他的憎恨有到哪种地步。我告诉他真正意义上的互相憎恨从不会出现在任何一个家庭成员身上。以及，呃，”

杰森为他又一次的中断挑高眉。迪克的声音开始干巴巴的，他叹气接着说完。

“——他直白地问我假若提姆实际上有想跟我一起的想法能否把他的标记给覆盖了。”

他在杰森下秒飙出任何坚决反对前先一步抬起手指——

“我想他言下之意为只要是红罗宾 **真正** 喜欢的人。不过他说看到了我们两个的情况——是的，达米安猜到了。他认为起码我们是不可能了。”

“打赌蝙蝠根本还不知道这件事。”杰森指出，“不然罗宾和红罗宾会一起‘突然消失’的。蝙蝠侠掌握整条线索前他们任何一人都不会有找上你的机会。”

“我需要联系到提姆，”迪克站了起来，走到窗户边从口袋拿出他的手机。“我不知道这之前他都会和谁提及这件事。尽管达米安说提姆至少之后‘看上去’是对发生的一切仍挺得住的。但我希望——”

他的呼叫很快被确认了。

而迪克开始忖量他是否该为好的一面想。

 

∷

 

不久前。

格辛·普利文挪了挪他的姿势，潮湿冰冷的地面仿佛要麻痹他的腿。他的手腕已经开始酸痛了。他对此无可奈何。

红罗宾蹲立于那尊滴水石兽的后背上，他没有看下方的小动作，但普利文清楚任何一举一动都被那个黑红色的义警收录在内。

“他们过来了。”

那道影子忽然落下来。他被绑好的罪犯绷着下巴瞥着他，前方是另外六名昏迷中的手下。

“你知道那种地方关不了我多久，”普利文瞪着他混黑的双眼，“像我们这样的人总有方法从监狱里混条路子出去。”

“你大可以尝试，普利文。”义警冷冷地说，拎着他站起来，“而我会再一次捉住你送进笼子直至你逃无可逃。你，和浮镖。”

他被拗疼的罪犯眼里渗出恶意，“你是个Omega，对吗？——你天杀的是怎么还有勇气跑出来的？在被你的——”

普利文以一个笨拙的姿势撞到了地面，他的侧脸载进了雨后的水洼，这使他疼痛得咒骂出声。他听见警鸣声越来越近，张开眼睛便能看见那些穿警服的家伙们正一步步朝他们走来。

“这或许就是你蔑视人格的下场，普利文。”红罗宾蹲身从上方看着他努力想抬起的脑袋，声音平静却漫游在危险边缘，“你抓住那些Omega，让他们无家可归，甚至安排被药物掌控的Alpha借以控制他们。像你这种自傲的蠢蛋最愚昧的一点就是极易忽略人类自身的反抗意志——你从台上看着他们，以为从此他们的一切都将被掌握在你手中？充斥着求饶和崩溃？”

普利文的后领被用力拉了起来，站起身踉跄地跌进两名抓住他手臂的警察中间。

“不。剥开金钱与自视甚高的外皮，最终将真正一蹶不振往往就是你这样的懦夫。”

那个体格矮实的Beta男人因恐惧咬痛了自己的舌头，红罗宾叠着双臂站于后方盯着他被扣押进警车。

有警员在向他的帮助道谢。提姆点头回应他们，接着很快，他瞄准了上方的建筑物发出勾索。

腰带传来的震动让他伸手拿出手机，提姆飞越过当下的区域降落在另一条街口，风从他的耳边呼啸而过。这个十八岁的男孩盯着他长兄的来电，那些暂时隐退的焦躁，疲惫，又一次慢慢想要覆没他。

但提姆按下了接通。回避迪克毫无用处。

[提姆？]

“是我，迪克。”男孩说，拐进清晨灰暗的小巷让可能会有的谈话更加隐秘些。

[我听达米安说过了。]迪克像是犹豫了一番才继续道。[但现在，提米，你是否也想过来聊一聊？当然若你想晚点时候再讨论这个亦没问题。]

“是的……我会找机会。我是说你知道我的，迪克。我将想办法解决——”

他道，觉得喉咙有些沙粒摩擦过，“尽可能好地处理这个问题。我会找达米安谈谈。”最后一句化为摸得出形状的重量挂在他的肺部。提姆打散了那些飘来的不确定性。

他与迪克在电话中告别，年长的那方示意希望提姆之后会在一个更合适的时间和他打回去，如果有必要的话。

而提姆并不愿看到让迪克或其他人失望的结果。即便是在 **那天** 后，当迅猛的热潮像它来时一样快地退离，把冰冷的长锥砸进提姆的大脑。

提姆的胸膛和脖颈仍被吻的余温轻抚，他抬起胳膊用手指按压了一下那个位置，痛觉蔓延他的感官。达米安的气息从后方伴随低沉的耳语流进他的身体，另个男孩的手则从下方紧紧扣压着他的腹部。他们的身体紧贴，而提姆在当时什么也做不了，或许除了热切地回吻与让Alpha进入得更深直到——

他试图拨开那些记忆。绳索穿透空气的声音带离红罗宾跃向高处，他伸展制服后的翼型装置协助他能够滑翔至更远处。

提姆会逐一解决那些冒出的问题。但那之前，他需要好好补下自昨晚便缺失过多的睡眠。

 

**To Be Continue**

 

 

 

**Part Two**

 

“ **是你** ，”

他听见达米安说，更准确讲为识别出那个男孩的口型。提姆从面具后弯了弯眉毛，但未从原位移动一下。

“该说‘久日不见’，罗宾？”

他的声音很小，但提姆确定达米安能读懂他的唇语。他们共同处于一个钢铁横梁的两端，黑暗而不引人注目的角落。这下方则是排列规整并几乎满席的丝绒座椅，那个称之为展示台的地方就位于更前方。辛格·普利文不会在那儿，或许这时候他更可能与副手在私人贵宾休息室内暗暗观察着场内一举一动。

除此外还有其他可能监控着交易的家伙，这意味着他们的隐形工作需要发挥到最好。提姆计划趁所有人的注意力都被这里即将呈现的——他恨用“表演”一词来称呼那些人类渣滓们会执行的折磨，但他必须趁他们的关注集中在同一个地方时绕过这片区域。途中安静放倒两名巡卫不会成为难题，他需要一切执行得精准而迅速。

达米安没有回应他。也许罗宾不屑于理睬提姆调侃现状的问候。红罗宾看得出对方漆黑的兜帽开口正轻微朝向他刚刚所审视的路线。

Psst.

另个男孩的帽口为此移动了，提姆可以看见达米安被阴影遮盖的挺直鼻梁和薄唇因此面向来些许——当它们没有因厌恶或愤怒之类的负面情绪皱起时甚至是可以称之为好看的。提姆为自己的评价稍稍诧异地眨眼。不过显然罗宾听到了他唤起注意的声音。

“合作？”

这次达米安有着极浅色虹膜的眼睛从面具后真正瞄向了他，那个年轻的Alpha稍微眯起了眼。

“若拒绝也无所谓，我只是问下，既然都在这儿。”

提姆解释道，罗宾几秒后似乎用下颚给了他一个首肯。如果提姆真的没看错的话。

达米安用戴着手套的单手快速简明比划着他们的行动方案。提姆挑眉，随后半耸肩接受了这个如果想和罗宾工作顺利就习惯些的小代价。他们有段时间未见没错，而提姆不想从一开始的几分钟内就因无论什么原因起了争执或搞砸了任务。他示意了下通讯器，对方耸耸肩确认了连接。

张扬着侵略性亦隐晦穿杂了独特吸引力的信息素侵扰了他的感官。

提姆立刻警觉起来，他瞥向那个源头而罗宾似是毫无表现。世界犹如后觉地颠覆起来，Alpha的信息素越发真实，是那种提姆感到就像被人从满池的胶水终于捞起的真实认知。他从梦中努力挣脱着醒来。

提姆呼吸急促地，瞪着眼睛，窗帘只被开了条细缝，临近中午的阳光就从那里悄悄涌进。达米安蹲立于他的窗檐，一言不发，男孩双肘都搭在膝盖上，未因红罗宾醒来露出意外。综合起来这景象猛一看着实有够诡异。

“无论你是否欢迎我涉足你的公寓——德雷克，但我考虑过一些事情。”

“我们确实得好好地谈下，”稍年长点的那个道，在床上移动手腿不让自己显得别扭地坐起来。

某种意义上这气氛见鬼得尴尬——又让达米安为现状窝火。那不怪提姆，然而达米安也不应承担所有责任。他看着红罗宾脱下制服在薄被里略显轮廓的四肢，不够非常强壮但蕴含了足以挟制很多对手的力量。

不排除是否有标记的因素，他得承认某种东西隐晦地，细密并连绵不断地通过空气在他的皮肤上戳点波纹。这使达米安有些心烦意乱。他不喜欢这样。德雷克还在盯着他。

“我做过调查，”

罗宾直接开口，“看起来你并不像恨我到要向撒旦诉咒的那样——”他决定补充道，“这是指一直以来。”

“你想说明什么？”提姆精准地发问，知道自己的好奇战过了怀疑。

达米安皱起眉头且下颚绷紧的模样再一次出来，那个表情自他十四岁来到哥谭提姆就熟识了，区别在于这是一张更为年长的脸。那个Alpha男孩被焦躁环绕，他压抑过的嗓音低沉平静。冰绿色的眼睛直直地和提姆对视。

“我同样 **没** 那么恨你。”达米安最终道，“这是第一点——其次我看过蝙蝠洞的那段录像。”

对方以一种不可质疑的态度抛给他这些事实，但犹如一大团棉花塞进了他的脑袋。达米安是在试图和他 **坦诚相待** ？

“录像？”年长些的男孩问道，“你在搞什么鬼，达米安？”

有那么一瞬间他以为罗宾将怒火夹带嘲讽地进行反驳。他们会像以往那样争斗不停，即使在任务中因极具讽刺意味的意外而搞在了一起——

该死的。提姆也不想这样。尤其当他只要感受到达米安的存在——他深处的，刚被面前的Alpha占有和标记过的Omega就恨不得想尖叫着扑向对方时。

他等待着，但达米安什么也没说。

那个十六岁的男孩仅用一种提姆未能准确意会的平静和肃穆从另一头盯凝着他。片刻后，“蝙蝠洞。死掉的罗宾。某个向亡灵哭喊的人。想起来了？”①

提姆张开嘴巴，过了一会儿才重新意识到。“噢，”他说。“呃，”

这回他看见达米安翻了翻眼睛。

“我得让你明白未来的几年我并不把你还当鞋底上的污物看了。”

“哈，谢了。”提姆努力不让自己被惹恼地说。这对达米安来讲已经是某种意义上的进步了。

“实际上砍了那些让人烦的地方我甚至有那么些喜欢你。”

达米安的语调有种怪异的平板，这看起来更像把难以蹦出的词迅速拼贴一律扔出——同时又做到了绝对的坚定。提姆有一会儿理解了迪克玩笑性抱怨过的关于达米安身上会体现的事实，当罗宾一旦决定的时候，他说和做什么仿佛在他的角度上都能反馈给这个世界一定证据。

早期当纠正某些观点时这确实偶尔会成个麻烦之处。两年后的现在，达米安的为人依旧果断又强硬。但更多时候这演变为了一种独特的魅力，因为它们被逐步深邃的理智和愈发坚韧的责任担当包围。无论多少，那男孩在改变着，所有人都有目共睹。

“认真的？”但提姆仍不能否认为此冒出的不敢置信——纯粹为考虑罗宾和红罗宾竟有一日在进行 **兆头不对** 的社交谈话。

他们之间被异样的寂静笼罩，没有了对话分散注意他感到又一股热烈的，无法忽视的渴望涌上他的胸膛。提姆在胸前交叠双臂，手指抓着两边内侧的肌肉。

“如果我想整你，德雷克，你绝对比现在这样儿惨多了。”

他几乎 **现在** 就淹在煎熬里。提姆试图做出回应或眼下让达米安离开他二楼的卧室，但另一个男孩话中微妙的诚实阻止了他那样做。大概提姆需要时间适应这些——假设未来会到那一步的话。

“考虑到你并不是那种会为了只要能让对方‘好受点’就尽做些无实际意义举动的人，这样看你可能是对的。”年长些的男孩说，“好吧，既然我知道了，我能问下促使你决定跑到我公寓亲自告知的主要原因吗？”

提姆补充，“或说‘某些事应当面谈’只是你的个人准则一类。”

提姆留意到另外那个男孩不动声色地看了他一会儿。犹如掂量着他们的对话离边缘尚存多少距离，或达米安仅仅在考虑向提姆阐明多少确切事实。

“既然你想到这样问那多半你也先意会到了。”罗宾说，抬高一边的眉。“还是你打算后面走装傻充愣那套？”

他有说过吗？——尽管他讨厌那些自傲与时长针对提姆冷酷又嘲讽的部分，达米安确实该死的在一些时候就像闻见血味的鲨鱼一样能将机敏与游刃有余体现在各个方面。当他一旦开始了解些什么时他的剖析速度仿若是有形的刀锋，准确且毫不留情。

“那么，天才，”提姆回复，仍和他保持对视，但一股细小而蕴有威力的紧迫在他的颈后悄然爬行。达米安是对的。“——你发现了什么？ ”

那道影子向前遮住了光线。

提姆进一步陷入背后的枕头，达米安的气息似解药亦似另一轮上瘾的毒品充斥了他。Alpha一只手轻握提姆的下颚，唇上的触感被缓慢而深入地取代为湿热的吻。

他为自己迅速接受了这个吻稍稍惊讶，而接着是什么陌生但又足够契合的奇妙感——就和那天药物作用引发的吻一样在极度渴求的索取中却掺带了无意识的，只有被深层剥开才会显露的真实欲望。

“而提供另外一个有理证据的地方，”分开的下秒达米安便贴着提姆的唇低语，他们吐在对方面孔上的气息是温热煽动的。“我猜就是现在，提摩西。否则你会像块儿同极的磁铁把我推开。”

达米安轻微拎高的一边嘴角无疑在展示他多么掌握目前的情况。这小子的恶质到什么时候也不会变，提姆想着，但这就是达米安——至少他们现在已不像刚碰面时争锋相对了。甚此刻发展还有点出人意料的——提姆放弃了选择别的词——亲密。

“如果你结束了证明得意的观点，”

更年长点的男孩说，他的声音夹杂少许隐忍的意味，“也许接下来——”

达米安碰触他脖颈与肩膀之间的位置，这让提姆咬住了一声被Alpha撩拨腺体的呻吟，他瞪着罗宾，但后者耸肩。

另一人压覆他的体温撤离，提姆试图稳定他紊乱的呼吸，尽管那些对标记者的渴望仍然难以忽视，他十分庆幸至少未处在发情期阶段。达米安曾顶入他唇中的吻使他的喉咙干燥发烫，而切断和提姆的接触亦不能完全收复它们施加的影响。他忍不住猜测对此达米安究竟清楚多少——或另个男孩也正在无声承受标记关系一旦建立起码将持续七天的相互渴求的压力？

他们没有人提出像是有关“下一步考虑”的话题，即便提姆认为这终将是不可避免的一个环节。他看着罗宾站立于床沿外侧，双手插在裤兜内。如果达米安同样是在盯着他忖量着什么的话，打断他们的是一声穿过空气格外清晰的电子提示音。

“下回再谈。”

紧接着达米安道，在稍年长的那方反应过来前就朝来时的窗口迈步。“而且你知道事情还未解决。”

他拉上套头衫漆黑的兜帽最后瞥了眼提姆，单手轻松翻越过窗台消失不见。

提姆依然坐在那儿，晃动的窗帘将几缕阳光注入屋内。他琢磨与回放之前的全部谈话，包括每个亲吻与抚摸也许代表的意义。Alpha残留的信息素无形地包拢提姆的身体，但让后者更烦躁的是他足够能分清纯粹欲望和另一种不同渴望的差异。

是的，事情还未解决。提姆努力忽视本能驱使的，自体内深处聚集并蔓延的热度，拉开床头侧最底层的抽屉。

几乎从未有过几次地，他垂低了眉头，但不想将此看作具有某种意义举动地取出那个曾以免意外情况真的发生而准备的药盒。无论最终结果如何，男孩只希望那之后他Omega的一部分不会畏惧面对。

提姆吞下那枚淡蓝色的舒缓药片，随后在被单下重新蜷缩身体并闭上了眼睛，安静地等待它开始发挥作用。

 

**To Be Continue**

①关于达米安所说的录像

具体可参考[少年泰坦V4#18]，提姆曾在达米安牺牲后独自来到了蝙蝠洞。

 

 

 

**Part Three**

 

水滴沿着高处坠落在潮湿的地面上。昏暗的光线阴闷地从上方渗下来。

罗宾的披风和周遭的灰冷色几近融为一体，他无声地继续前行，随后在一处停下。罗宾蹲立，用戴着手套的手指沾了下地面深色的污痕。新鲜的血液立刻覆盖了指腹。

年轻的义警抬高头，两道锐利的白色目镜直直地看向更深的未知角落。罗宾在勾爪枪绳索猛然穿过空气时一同从原位消失。

 

∷

 

提姆打了个哈欠，他伸懒腰的声音被电话另一头的人觉察到。

[——昨晚休息得如何？希望我没有打断你的好梦，]迪克说。

“不，我正需要有人中午将我从床上拽起来。何况实际上我已经起床七分钟了。”提姆用脸颊和肩膀夹着手机，将烤好的土司涂上榛子味儿的巧克力酱，他听见他的兄长从电话里传来温和的轻笑。

[顺便一提，GCPD也在调查地下拍卖市场的案子。虽然通常义警提前接手的案件为免进展冲突他们只负责善后，但这回显然他们清楚——呃，有义警被卷进了无法迅速解决掉的意外。至少从我的警员身份了解到的是这样的情况。]

提姆叹气，“好吧。但不管怎样，达米安昨天来过了，而我认为我们需要找机会再具体谈下。我听到有什么东西在当时打断了他。”

[希望你们的进展顺利。]迪克回答，[不过你听起来真的比我想象中的要接受许多，提米。关于所有的一切。当然我不是说这并非一个不好的情况。]

“也许是因为——从某一种角度来考虑我不得不。但可能 **我们** 都是。”

[达米安其实一直对你抱有独特的理解，我想以他来讲包括‘欣赏’。但他很少能够体现出这一点。]迪克考虑片刻决定改口，[好吧，是从未。但如果他十分认真地找你谈论了这些，我知道你会相信他。]

“你说得对。他昨天已经向我传达了主要看法，尽管一如既往地个人风格。你知道吗，迪克？我竟然听到罗宾在修饰红罗宾时真的用上了‘喜欢’一类的词。但当然我考虑过，我是说如果再早个两年我们不互相表现得都像个混蛋的话，也许——”

被放于提姆床头的通讯器突然发出一阵噪音。

这是个公知的事实——在任务进行中所有通讯器的情况都互为相连。而在任务中的安全机制下——当一名成员的通讯器被碾碎的瞬间它的坐标会传送至与其相连的通讯器上。

三天前与达米安的合作让提姆曾主动连接了另一个男孩。他并没有在任务结束后便将对方从通讯列表中删除。

红罗宾看向那个发光的微小屏幕，罗宾的字母在上面赫然闪烁。

[提米？这么了？]

“是达米安，”提姆迅速奔跑向房门抓拿起他的制服——

“我想他遇到了些情况。”

∷

稳伐的脚步声从宽阔的区域内清晰地回响。浮镖的影子在照明灯越发鲜明，他摇摇头，稍长的灰头发贴在他永远苍白的脸上。他看上去还算年轻，尽管右脸布满了细小的红褐色割痕，而它们被面具遮盖了少许。

“是的——没人料到我们的交易会被打断。但第二手准备在完整的计划中怎么也不能缺少。”

他继续朝后方走了几步，停于原位继续。

“Omega们——他们总是美妙且令人着迷，尤其对那些Alpha来讲。必要的时候就像强力的毒药，只要加上一点点诱发——就能让意志最坚定Alpha完全动摇，令接下来施注于其身上的计划有机可乘。因此每次我们都会进行筛选，挑出那些最强壮的——最优秀的Alpha，在他们与Omega结合过的阶段里正是人类意志最薄弱的时候……而这也是控制他们的最佳时期。他们真正的力量会被从文明社会多年的约束下全然觉醒。”

浮镖转过身。

“你们因为调查Alpha和Omega们的人口失踪打断了格辛·普利文经营的 **表演秀** ，可那只是表面的一部分，不过尽管你已经知晓舞台后个别被挑选走的Alpha们的下落也毫无用处——因为现在 **你** 也是他们的中一员了——”

他看着那位蝙蝠侠的副手站于所有强化过的Alpha们的最前方，戴着和他们一模一样的黑色面具，沉默而像尊蓄势待发的雕塑——

枪械上档的声音突兀地横过空气。

“托了这个的福。我这辈子见到的Alpha数量都快集到今天了。”

红头罩的枪对准了下方浮镖抬起的脑袋——

“让这些人恢复理智。否则我会以一根根打断你肋骨的方式逼你这么做。”

浮镖面具后让人感到怪异惊悚的，从来大张着并蔓延紫色血丝的眼睛嘲讽地收窄了一点。他轻微抬手，同一时刻数十发子弹冲横梁上的义警凶猛射去。

未击中目标的子弹伴随刺耳的声音弹向别处——杰森单手拉住绳索滑越向另一头并在火光迸溅中开枪打乱敌人的阵脚。浮镖向后退着，在回身前一秒一根金属长棍忽然扼住了他的喉咙——

“我们有几天未见了，浮镖。”

红罗宾凌厉的白色目镜从后方看着他，用力压制浮镖扳住长棍的反抗。“而我猜你并不想问声好。”

“我会让人替我这么做的——”一头灰发的Beta腾出只手操控地面上的弹片残骸向红黑色的义警疯狂扎去。提姆转动武器将它们猛地挥打开。“他是你的了—— **罗宾** 。把他抓起来”

提姆立刻回头看向达米安——后者已经朝他走来，提姆甚至可感受到不再被压抑的暴戾一面贯彻了他大部分信息素。

“ **罗宾！** ”

他呼唤道，让手中的武器竖立在身侧，“我知道你仍听得见我。 **醒过来** ，回想起你的身份——”

另个男孩的迫近没有减缓，提姆绷紧下颌牢牢盯住他的每一个动作。红罗宾重新将长棍转握至前方做好了准备。

毫无疑问，达米安是个足够强悍的对手。自两年前那名前刺客男孩接过罗宾身份不仅仅是哥谭的罪犯会深刻体会到这点。

而红罗宾对他们来讲是个一样棘手的存在——提姆希望在这种时候他依旧称得上。不会轻易被外因影响，不会当达米安——当直面他的标记者时最终还是能令提姆产生一秒钟的分心——可那足以剥夺一名Omega在这种情况的任何优势。

红罗宾的后背砸向了一个电路箱，罗宾将他的长棍冷酷地拆除扔向地面发出叮咣的噪音。

提姆紧咬牙齿抓住了对方的肩膀——新一轮的争斗中他们共同摔往铁灰色的阶梯。最终年长些的男孩闷哼地被挟制于地板上，这里浮镖看不到更具体的情况。

当他看到红罗宾手臂捆绑至后方地被罗宾从楼梯带上来，浮镖苍白的面孔带着满意而讥讽的笑容。

“——向来有许多人会为台上像你这种的Omega挥洒他们肮脏的金币。”他说着，知道被押于前方的黑红色义警正从多米诺面具后压低眉目地狠狠盯着他。

“虽然可惜。但为了万无一失——我必须解决隐患。”

数枚细长的刀刃指向了提姆，而后者顿时挑高了一边的眉毛。

“若你仍有机会的话。”

强而有力的拳头避之不及地砸中浮镖的下巴——对方的又一拳迫使他吃痛并眩晕地摔到了地面上。在浮镖能做出任何挣扎前他的胸膛被牢牢踩压着——这回是扔掉漆色面具的罗宾。

几分钟前。

提姆挣扎手臂，试图把罗宾从身上掀开。而另名义警更牢地限制住了他反击的动作。

“ **别动** 。”

提姆睁大眼睛。但达米安冷静的声音清楚地从面具后传来。

“我没有完全被控制。我一直在找机会拿到其他Alpha们被控制的解药——它们被放在只有通过所属者的血液验证才能开启的密码箱里。”

罗宾继续道，松懈了禁锢红罗宾的力度。“我们需要合作。”

年长点的男孩轻点下颌。罗宾把他拉了起来，捆绑的绳索被松了一节捏在达米安手中。他们走上前方的楼梯，不远处是浮镖好整以暇的等待。

而最终当他们将这次任务的头目完全压制行动，提姆拾回他的武器架在一侧的肩膀上，并看着达米安利用浮镖自身的锐利刀锋往失去意识的Beta男人前臂划了道血口。

与此同时一个巨大块头的敌人出现在了他们的视野朝这里气势汹汹地逼近。

“密码箱在西边的房间。”罗宾将保存的血样撂给他，“我负责处理这个大家伙。”

“我会将解药分给红头罩和夜翼。”

红罗宾在迅速行动时说道，“以及—— **合作愉快** ，罗宾。”

为此达米安在后方拎高了一边的嘴角。接着罗宾转身，调整对付一个力量型敌人的姿势。

年轻人单手拆掉后方已经破损的披风暂时扔到一旁，在对手向前发动第一次攻击时用毫不输于的蛮力反击了回去。

 

∷

 

杰森退回他所在的墙侧更换弹夹，后方的火力还在继续。由于敌人被药物所控制杰森不能造成任何重创或致命伤——这对当你恰好被数十名战志旺盛的对手同时围攻时天杀的不利。

强化过力量的Alpha们——或男或女——即使是未受过训练的普通人也像头出奇凶猛的野兽，他们的信息素犹如一点即爆的火药，比平时更充满特有的攻击性。而这种情况下最值得庆幸的为杰森是一个意志力十足强韧的Beta，至少撑得住较长时间直至找出对应方案，并不受到太多Alpha们的影响。

他希望“对应方案”不会来得太晚。红头罩再次将枪试图瞄准一名敌人的手臂——但有人先一步打掉了对方的枪支。

“如果是GCPD的新晋警察看到你分毫未伤地一人对抗十九名强悍对手足够好好地上一课了。”

杰森从面具后咧起嘴皮笑了。即使另一人看不到他的表情。迪克出现在杰森的侧对面，他们共有的敌人一同转移了作战方位。迪基鸟穿的是条子的制服，这证明他是以警察的身份介入的。

“我已经通知我的同事。后面的时间里会有更多人过来包围这里。”

“也许在那之前我们已经处理完这场恶斗了。”

“是啊。大概。但我们需要帮手来把这些强壮的Alpha搬进医护车内。老天，他们加起来简直有两吨重。”

杰森与迪克后背相抵，面对围上来的数十名敌人。前者却吹了个小小的口哨，“今晚有空吗——格雷森警官？”

“解决掉这个案子明天的份儿也是你的。”迪克说道。

“这让我斗志高涨。”

红罗宾突然从所有人上方的栅栏过道上唤起他们的注意——“接过这个！让那些Alpha恢复理智！”

在确认他的兄弟们成功拿到解药后提姆立即照原路返回。他需要找到达米安。

当提姆回到他离开的地点时，正看到达米安矗立在他的视线尽头。

“看起来成功了。”

罗宾说。他的一旁是被数条绳索捆绑并被吊起来的——已陷入昏迷的大块头对手。达米安朝提姆走去，后者也将手中的武器垂直立于地面。

达米安的身高从去年便超越了提姆，那之后的一段时间更是长得飞快。迪克曾在家族聚会时用一条手肘压了压年轻人的肩膀琢磨着再过不久后者会就正式成为家族里最高的那个。

提姆不得不仰头和罗宾对上目光。浮镖在他们不远处一侧微弱地呻吟挪动了一下。

“夜翼和红头罩正把解药逐一注射给Alpha们。他们的效率很高。”

“我们也不差。”罗宾说。另一人微笑了。

达米安用飞镖割断了被控制的最后一名Alpha身上的绳索，后者掉落在地上。提姆取出一剂解药注射进他的肩膀。

“这件事结束后我们之间还有些问题需要解决。”

“是的，”红罗宾认同道，站起身看向对方。“我想基本就是十五分钟后。但在这之前，”

他毫无预兆地往浮镖的后颈补了一下，那名Beta再度称职地昏了故去，和原本地面上被微弱控动了的纤长刀刃一起尘埃落定。

“——接下来就是等GCPD来清场了。”

不久后他们在警笛声和不断进出这栋建筑的警员中重新聚集在空旷的外场上。夕阳把四人的影子拉得长长地连在脚下，有风吹过义警们经过的杂草。

“看看那群不省人事的无辜受害者。得到解药后就像顿时被夺走了所有先前爆发的力气。”

杰森接着将头转回达米安的方向。

“不过我确实感到好奇——若你事实上足够有意志力抵抗放倒了每个Alpha的毒药为什么不在前几天那次也挺过来？”

他十分确定罗宾从多米诺面具后撤出一个微嘲的表情。

“因为第一次浮镖选的诱因恰好是 **红罗宾** 。我以为这已经很明显了。”

“哈，我懂了。所以看见了夜翼？我早就说过蝙蝠崽子一贯非人的抗性不会让他真正搅上任何事的。”

“但我仍要感谢你们的协助。”

达米安道，他的视线透过目镜直视向提姆。“我知道你们是从提摩西了解到这边的情况。”

随后达米安重新看回他们的另外两名兄弟。“我想你们不介意我们提前退场？”

“或许那正是你们需要的。”迪克说，黑发青年在胸膛前交叠了手臂并微笑。“而且刚好杰森和我也有事要做。”

 

∷

 

提姆注视更远方已被浸染为橙红的天际，大厦顶层的又一阵风吹乱年长些男孩的头发。他侧头面向正同样看着傍晚中的城市的男孩，达米安的兜帽遮住了部分面孔，但立刻罗宾的目光便与他对视。

“我注意到后期发生在你身上的异常。即使你隐藏得很好。”

提姆耸了耸肩，他的叹息微乎其微。“尽管影响不会非常大——一旦已被其他Alpha标记过。但面对一屋子各种各样的Alpha我想我还是需要在高处透个气。”

“不过无论如何。”他继续说，这之前沉默了一小会儿，“好吧。我认真地考虑过了。不管更早前是怎样的——我们相互扮演了两年混蛋，再或产生了一堆不该有的误解——但现在，我认为是时候真正将这一页翻过去了。所以我想……”

“——和我试下也不错？”

达米安接着说。他带着坏笑地轻微提高嘴角。

提姆冲他挑起一边的眉毛。“Well，恐怕是类似的意思。我没来得及告诉你实际上我也从未真正讨厌到把你恨不得埋地下的地步。我看到过你的转变——经过这次的事后我想这更加证明了此时此刻另有些不一样的东西我想要接受。”

另个男孩只是依然假笑着。这回附带了少许得意。他们来到这里时就摘除了面具。达米安冰绿色的眼睛无声地注视了片刻提姆的湖蓝色虹膜，接着，年轻人熟练地拉掉黑色的兜帽毅然向前捕捉了提姆的嘴唇。

达米安的气息如同火焰钻进他身体的每一处，从内部慢慢燃灼着他。提姆更加张开自己让对方汲取和侵入得更多，他的手臂攀上达米安，Alpha用力地将提姆向自己扣近。

承认与否——那一大程度上取悦了提姆深处的Omega，他全身的细胞仿佛跟着一起兴奋起来，渴望占有者的信息素完完全全地包围他。提姆眨了眨眼睛——和自己激烈地争斗后认为他们最好分开一些。

“如果不想上头条的话——我们最好找个彻底不会被打扰的地方继续。”

提姆在他们断开了吻说道，呼吸近乎是紊乱的。

“那刚好让他们都清楚谁是红罗宾的拥有者。”达米安看起来无任何顾虑地吻着他的头发，“何况按正常情况在标记的初期我应该好好享用 **我的** Omega至少再四天。”

“看在老天的份儿上你不是想在这儿——”

“只是个玩笑。”

达米安调侃的低笑声消失进提姆的脖颈，“相反。我会在一个甚至没人能找得到的地方把你干到失去意识。”他啃噬着提姆制服后的皮肤，“该死的——你好闻得要命。而且最棒的是我知道这一切仅会属于我。”

那之后他才肯放开年长点的男孩。提姆微微喘息地抬头又一次向上印了下他的唇，“我猜这意味着现在我也能得到某个限定的Alpha了？”

达米安加深了他们的吻，他满足而肯定的笑意透过弧度传递给提姆。

“说得没错。包括未来的所有时间。”

 

**The End**

 

 

 

**Be The One**

微番外

 

[1]

出乎杰森意料的是——达米安和提姆早了他们一步向布鲁斯坦白目前的关系。虽然没过多久他和迪克同样得到了年长男人的认可（——且肉体完整地，他要补充），而阿尔弗雷德依旧是所有人里最棒的那个。

[2]

“所以这是什么？”

“迪克说他同僚警官的儿子在昨晚的万圣节晚会上装扮了罗宾——最主要的这段视频简直可以让我想象得出如果你在十岁时便成为了罗宾会是怎样的模样。”

“有意思。而且我还在角落看到了另一个十岁的红罗宾。”

[3]

提姆不知道那个故事到底是怎么流传起来的——甚至还有人把它翻拍成了成人电影。扮演罗宾的演员看上去足有二十五岁，而红罗宾则像刚刚过了十八岁生日（“这点倒是和你差不多，”达米安却在当时坏笑着补充），也许唯一能弥补这点荒谬误差的是画面中的Alpha和Omega在四周凌乱昏暗的场景下迸发的性张力——那多少还是让提姆带回了部分一年前在地下的记忆。他们交融的浓烈信息素仿佛能透过屏幕，提姆忍不住动了动在床上交叠而坐的腿，因为达米安的手已经从背后用力地抚摸进他的浴裤。

[4]

[没错，这是条短信。我只是想让你们看看这个网站——它诡异到让我既笑得腹肌颤动又让我深感它的可怖之处。我拿照片测试了下不同人物的脸互相会有什么长相的孩子，迪克的，你的，为了更有趣味性甚至还用了我自己和达米安的。起初一切都很正常，而这终结至加入了你的男友。任何人的照片混淆了达米安的最终都又会演变成达米安自己的——而且看起来绝无例外会是一群年幼又威风凛凛的小Alpha们。盯着那些照片时我的牙齿都要笑痛了。而且我忍不住怀疑塔利亚早些年在改造他儿子的基因时究竟加了多少我们无从得知的料——好吧，无论如何，实际上这是一条祝贺即将到来的婚礼的短信。而我和迪克在那天都会准时到场，没有人会意外缺席，我保证。]

 

**END**


End file.
